Enfance
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Camille et Jarrod. Elle était une terreur avant, elle le lui avait dit. Et c’était vrai… Mais une terreur terrorisée… CamilleXJarrod CamilleXDai Shi


**Nom : **Enfance

**Auteur :** G.S.

**Disclaimer :** Power Ranger m'appartient pas, même mes quatre chiwis T.T

* * *

- Bonjour les enfants, asseyez vous s'il vous plait.

- Bonjour madame !

- B'jour !

- Bonjouuur !

Une classe de CE2, en 1995. L'institutrice, une certaine Marceline Meyer, aux cheveux châtains, redressa ses lunettes dorées sur son nez. La plupart des tables étaient déjà occupées, car il y avait autant de places assises que d'élèves.

L'institutrice les regarda avec un sourire. Puis elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Une place, elle, était vide. Ce qui signifiait qu'une élève n'était pas encore arrivée. En retard, le jour de la rentrée !

L'enfant ne devait pas être fier. Elle soupira. Elle détestait les élèves en retard, et plus encore les élèves à problème.

Elle allait pour s'asseoir quand la porte…

Fut ouverte d'un coup de pied bruyant et fracassant.

Saisie, l'institutrice dévisagea la fille qui lui faisait face. Elle était brune et la noirceur de ses yeux figea aussitôt l'adulte. Elle était habillée de noir, comme à la va-vite, et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter d'être en retard ou d'avoir détruit la porte.

- … Tu es Meyer, c'est ça ?

Et en plus, elle l'appelait uniquement par son nom de famille. Aucun respect. La maîtresse comprit à qui elle avait à faire.

Cette fille n'aurait pas dû être dans sa classe.

C'était une orpheline qui venait d'être placée en famille d'accueil, et qui, selon le directeur, était totalement traumatisée. L'adulte remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Et toi, tu es Camille, c'est ça ? Tu semble ne pas connaitre les horaires de l'école. Cependant, je suis prête à passer l'éponge. Va donc t'assoir à côté de tes petits camarades.

- J'ai pas envie. Je voulais pas venir ici. Et je ne m'assoirais pas. Je voulais juste vous dire que je ne viendrai jamais ici.

- Attends…

La porte claqua. La fille était partie.

* * *

- Bonjour ma jolie ! Qu'est ce que tu veux, un pain au chocolat ?

Toujours en 1995, une boulangerie. Une grosse dame aux cheveux roux et yeux verts faisait office de vendeuse. Elle regarda l'enfant. C'était une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, qui regarda la boulangère d'un air hautain, puis qui eut un mauvais sourire.

- Exactement.

- Très bien !

La boulangère eut un bon sourire et saisit une viennoiserie. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu en annoncer le prix, la petite ouvrit la bouche et… Sa langue s'allongea, saisissant le pain au chocolat !

- Eh, donne moi ça, sale petite…

Aussitôt, l'adulte se pencha pour l'agripper, mais la gamine avait déjà disparu. La porte n'avait même pas teinté, et pourtant, l'enfant avait soudainement disparu. La grosse dame contourna le comptoir, ouvrit la porte et chercha l'enfant du regard.

- Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ?

Le caméléon se glissa derrière elle et s'enfuit.

* * *

- Eh, toi, passe-moi ton vélo !

- Hein ?

Le petit garçon fixa la gamine qui lui souriait, la main sur la selle de son VTT. Puis il secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est ma bicyclette.

- Oh. Je croyais que ce serait plus gentil de te demander avant, mais si tu veux pas…

La jeune fille disparut. Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose s'entourer autour de lui et le projeta au sol. Le temps qu'il se réveille, la petite brune était partie depuis longtemps, sur le vélo qui lui plaisait tellement.

* * *

- … J'ai faim.

La petite était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, son vélo laissé à même le sol, au cœur d'une forêt touffue, loin de la ville. Elle avait fini son pain au chocolat depuis longtemps. Et en plus, vu qu'elle s'était enfuie de sa famille d'accueil, elle n'avait nulle part où passer la nuit.

Elle soupira. Camille n'était pas folle. Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien. User de son pouvoir ainsi…

Plus d'un en aurait frémi. Mais de toute façon, elle s'en fichait… C'était à cause de son pouvoir qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Alors maintenant, elle ne rechignerait plus jamais à s'en servir pour elle-même.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne réagt qu'à retardement. Puis il y eut un autre bruit.

Un hurlement de loup.

Elle s'apprêtait à saisir sa bicyclette neuve quand elle les vit. Ils étaient trop proches pour qu'elle puisse les semer…

Par réflexe, elle devint invisible. S'ils ne la voyaient pas, peut-être passeraient-ils leur chemin…

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords de la clairière où elle se trouvait qu'elle réalisa. Les loups n'ont pas vraiment une bonne vue. Par contre, ils ont une ouïe et un odorat remarquables. Et le caméléon ne camoufle que son apparence. Ni son odeur ni les bruits qu'il produit.

Elle chercha des yeux un endroit où se réfugier, et dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle était piégée.

Bien piégée.

* * *

Un coup de patte l'envoya au sol, bien heureusement sur une longue pierre plate. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, attendant les crocs qui ne manqueraient pas la transpercer…

Quand un nouvel hurlement retentit. Un hurlement qui n'appartenait pas à un animal. Si Camille avait voulu l'identifier, elle l'aurait comparé à celui d'un dragon…

Mais les dragons n'existaient pas.

Soudain, elle sentit que la pierre bougeait. Enfin non, elle ne bougeait pas, elle se brisait en mille morceaux… Entrainant l'enfant au cœur de l'obscurité. Comme ce jour là. Comme…

Elle hurla.

* * *

_- Je suis désolée, maman._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne se sont pas rendus compte que c'était toi._

_- Oui, d'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance…_

_Le père de Camille ne termina jamais sa phrase. La petite, qui devait avoir a peu près six ans, et avait son aspect de base, brune aux yeux noirs, se couvrit le visage de ses mains lors de l'explosion._

_- Alors, la gamine qui change de forme ? Oh, désolés, on a buté ton pote…_

_Avant que Camille n'ait pu rouvrir les yeux, sa mère lui avait plaqué les mains dessus, pour l'empêcher de voir. Mais Camille n'était pas uniquement humaine. Elle était caméléon._

_Et elle sentait très bien le sang sur elle, sur le sol et sur sa mère. Tout comme elle sentit très bien le déplacement d'air que produisit le meurtrier de sa mère…_

_Instinctivement, elle devint invisible. Et elle fuit. Depuis cet instant, et ce pendant un an, elle ne fit que fuir._

_

* * *

_

- Uhn… Je…

Camille ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un groupe de soldats vêtus et casqués de noir la regardaient, l'air ahuri.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Ce sont des Rinshis, des morts vivants.

Cette voix, c'était la voix qui avait hurlé devant les loups. Celle qui l'avait sauvée.

Enfin… Elle l'espérait…

- Erm… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Dai Shi. Et je peux t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

Et, bien que la voix n'ait pas de présence matérielle à cet instant-là, Camille se sentit aussitôt rassérénée. Elle n'était plus seule.

* * *

- Ah !

- Hn… Camille… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Camille cligna des yeux. Jarrod la regardait d'un air endormi. Elle eut un pâle sourire et se recoucha à ses côtés.

- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et, malgré son amour profond pour Jarrod, Dai Shi était et resterait son maître. Et une personne très importante pour elle.

* * *

**Jarrod:** ... C'est quoi, ça?

**Camille:** ... Bonne question.

**Gaito:** Les réclamations, c'est au fond.

**Sayo & Yuki:** *derrière un immense bureau, l'air dangereuses* Oui? Nous représentons le patron.

**G.S:** Rrr... Zzzzz....

**Sayo:** ... Elle est pitoyable.

**Yuki:** Vrai. Mais sans elle, on existe plus, donc...

**Sayo:** Vrai. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir destroy quelqu'un.

**Jarrod & Camille:** Erm... On va s'en aller discrétos...

**Gaito:** *les retient par la peau du cou*


End file.
